


Let's Wait A Second

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Engagement, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, i basically wrote this on a whim for minty and i worked on it and now this is it, i made myself emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's wait a second." Smith replied, taking a hold of Trott's hand.<br/>Trott paused momentarily, looking at Smith before he ducked down onto one knee.<br/>Trott's eyes widened, looking at Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Wait A Second

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6"  
As the countdown began, Smith turned to Trott, cupping his cheeks, smiling at him all the while.  
The balcony was bustling with people. Ross was amongst Lewis and Simon, chatting eagerly as they shouted together.  
Smith looked into Trott's eyes as the lights which were strung above them illuminated his features, his cheeks, the corners of his eyes, the perfect beauty about him.  
Time seemed to slow as Smith looked at Trott, the grin on his face just so beautiful.

Snow fell around them, falling down in clusters as they stood outside, overlooking the town and the rest of the lights which held parties and people.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"   
As soon as Smith heard the 2, he closed the space between their lips, kissing Trott softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb on his cheek.  
Trott melted into the kiss, draping his arms behind Smith's neck as people around them cheered for the dawn of the new year.  
They pulled apart soon after, hearing people head inside.  
Smith pressed his forehead against Trott's.   
Trott leant up occasionally to kiss the others lips and cheeks before focusing on the others face.  
"Happy New Year, sweetheart." He whispered as Smith sighed happily, pulling Trott into a hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Smith whispered against Trott as they hugged. Trott wrapped his arms around Smith's waist, sighing softly.  
"I'm lucky to have you too." He replied, feeling Smith tighten the hug a little.  
"You make me so happy, don't forget that." Smith added, pressing a kiss to top of Trott's head before pulling away, tears catching in the corner of his eyes.  
"Oh love." Trott whispered as he raised a hand to wipe away the stray tears, smiling as he teared up too.  
"Fuck, you've got me going too now, prick." He laughed as Smith smiled, snow falling around them.  
"God, I love you. Should we head inside? Ross seems to be calling us." And that he was, Ross was inside, smirking as the others looked over. He made a heart with his hands before turning away to join the rest of the conversation inside, looking around occasionally.

"Let's wait a second." Smith replied, taking a hold of Trott's hand.  
Trott paused momentarily, looking at Smith before he ducked down onto one knee.  
Trott's eyes widened, looking at Smith.  
Ross had turned around to see Smith on one knee, his own eyes widening. The rest of the group inside which consisted of most of the office looked out of the glass doors.

"You make me happy Trott, happier than any guy ever has, you've always been there for me. Dear god, I love you. Trott, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be there always when you wake up, next to you. I want to be there for you. I want to love you, forever." Smith shook with nerves as he spoke, tears catching on his lashes. He fished around in his coat pocket, bringing out a small velvet box.  
Snow was settling around them, fireworks exploding in the background as the New Years celebrations continued.  
Smith opened up the box, looking up at Trott expectantly.  
"Trott, will you marry me?" He asked as Trott nodded immediately, tears trailing down his cheeks as he smiled from ear to ear.  
“Yes, god, yes.” Trott said quickly, his chest rising and falling quickly as he used one of his hands to rub his eyes.

Shouts and cheers came from inside as Smith started laughing, taking Trott's hand shakily, slipping the ring from the box onto his ring finger.  
Smith stood up, embracing Trott as the other hugged back immediately.  
Ross slipped out of the double doors, everyone else looking from inside.  
"Not to ruin the moment or anything but..." Ross ran forwards, careful not to slip as he joined in the hug, hugging his two best friends.  
"I'm so happy for you guys. I'm both your best man by the way." Ross grinned as the other two laughed, including Ross in their hug.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, im awful with tags and love to write my otp doing cute stuff  
> enjoy
> 
> (send me prompts and stuff to alsnowy.tumblr.com!)


End file.
